spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bootleg SpongeBob SquarePants (Anime TV Series)
The SpongeBob SquarePants Anime, simply referred to as SpongeBob SquarePants ' (Japanese: スポンジ・ボブ Hepburn: Suponji Bobu, pronounced Spongey Bobbu) is an ongoing Japanese anime television series produced by Narmak Animation that began airing on April 5, 1999. Its overall plot outline is loosely based around the manga and anime created by Narmak and is considered to be a what if scenario of what would happen if SpongeBob was a Japanese anime. But unlike Narmak's script, this story is less light hearted outside of the very beginning and is more of a very light Final Fantasy crossover that can be seen as a homage to 90s era Squaresoft titles. Many tropes from various shounen anime or Squaresoft games are parodied in this show. Many of the episodes or arcs are named after episodes within the first three seasons of the show outside of a few exceptions. Some episodes are near faithful recreations of their American counterparts while others are vastly different. It is broadcast at 9:00 p.m. on TV Tokyo. The anime centers around protagonist SpongeBob SquarePants as he tries to save his best friend Squidward Tentacles from the clutches of Sheldon Plankton and his army of robots or other minions earlier and later on in the anime, but everything goes haywire and soon SpongeBob must choose to save Squidward along with his other friends. At some point SpongeBob's best friend Patrick dies in combat, but later comes back alive in a later arc. Season 1 focuses on setting up exposition, backstory, and character arcs for Season 2, Season 3, the Z arc, and ZII except for Larry who was given more character growth in Season 2 due to the absence of Patrick. Season 2 is centered around the eventual confrontation that Patrick might be the Hash Slinging Slasher. To SpongeBob his「PRECIOUS TIME」is dear to him. He wants a life where he can spend time with his good friends meanwhile external factors either done through Plankton and his minions, Mr. Krab's greed in some arcs, or the corrupt Atlantean AOG (Atlantean Occupied Government) regime and their vast network of businesses, puppet governments, and secret societies try to take away the things in SpongeBob or (Squidward's life in later episodes) that hold dear to them. The core essence of SpongeBob's character in the whole series is to persevere what he views has enjoyment which is enjoying fun with other people. The world around SpongeBob wants SpongeBob to become a responsible adult and be a man as shown in the Z arc but being a man does not mean that he can't enjoy childish things once in a while, however, if he is to act like a complete child he will be given the choice to sell his soul to the Hash Slinging Slasher who promises to give him the life SpongeBob wants, but with a catch that is explained more in ZII (Spoiler Alert: The Hash Slinging Slasher's big bad master plan is to turn SpongeBob into Abrasive SpongeBob aka ScumBob / Post-Movie SpongeBob by throwing SpongeBob's regular mind into a dream like state to install Abrasive SpongeBob's nonexistent persona into his brain so that the Hash Slinging Slasher can live his life's goal of torturing Squidward in an endless stream of Squidward torture porn while at the same time attempt to overthrow the AOG and Plankton by uniting with his mother, a Jenova like entity that is made of lemons named S-O-U-R-M-O-U-T-H, to reincarnate himself as a god who will create the regin of terror known as the Rule of Dumb which will destory the World of Balance to create the World of Ruin). Season 3 is centered around Plankton's final two plans to destroy SpongeBob's life for good and also SpongeBob's improved relations with his friends, mainly Squidward and Sandy. A big theme in this anime is the central friendship between SpongeBob and Patrick as signs of their friendship begin to decay showing that the two will have to fight against each other at a certain point. The true underlying plot that is barely touched on for the sake of avoiding overly political themes at least until the ZII anime where Plankton shifts away from being the main villain. The true story of the SpongeBob SquarePants anime is about a society of fish who has been subverted by a race of unseen evil intergalactic aliens controlled by another unseen evil race of evil intergalactic aliens who are cats. These two races of aliens hide their schemes through mass brainwashing done through a think tank group that is jokinging referred to by various fish citizens as the Atlantis Destruction League who in this story fights against criticism towards their regime under the disguise of fighting against hatred and bigotry, using Plankton as a scapegoat while at the same time helping him out indirectly to hide their plans which involve destroying an entire ecosystem of Plankton so that the entire ocean starts to loose all its oxygen, promoting mass consumerism, manipulating a good majority of a weak willed race of old wealthy fish known as the Crustaceans to do their bidding, experimentation on cats or catfish to get them to breathe underwater which will be understood in more detail in a later arc, feeding fish organs to the race of evil alien cat overlords, and building an economy around eating each other for the purpose of depopulating the ocean to build a version of the ocean where only robots, argumented fish, and tons of chrome exist seen in the SB-129 arc. Characters Main Characters *SpongeBob *Mr. Krabs *Patrick Star *Larry the Lobster *Sandy Important Recurring Characters *Mindy (Film / Z Arc exclusive) *Plankton - Main Antagonist *Squilliam Fancyson *Old Man Jenkins *Karen *Fred *Ms. Puff *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Bubble Buddy *Cyclops (Film / Z Arc exclusive) *Davy Jones *The Green Hooded Man - A mysterious character who is rumored to be either Patrick, the Hash Slinging Slasher, or both. Plankton's Followers / Minions It should be noted that all villains who work for Plankton tend to have a green color or some tint of green. *Squidward *Bubble Bass *Robot Plankton Clones *The Chumbots *Flats (Manga exclusive) *Clem (Manga exclusive) *Kevin *Dennis *DoodleBob *Flying Dutchman *K-A-R-E-N *Bald King Neptune (Film / Z Arc exclusive) Filler Arc / Non Plankton Oriented Villains *Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen *Man in a Gorilla Suit *George *Man-Ray *Hoopla *Dirty Bubble *Orville *King Neptune *Master Udon OVA / Fanfiction Exclusive Characters *Gerald R. Plankton *Gozaburo K. Krabs *The Leviathan / The Worm *The Chimps *The Judges *Cloud Strife (SBSP anime incarnation) (Not canon to the Manga) *Gilgamesh (SBSP anime incarnation) (Not canon to the Manga) *Bill the Cigarette Smoking Man *Bubble-Chan *N.U.T. Soldiers *N.U.T. Scientists *Lord Royal Highness / High Lord Rothschild / Blue Hooded Man (ZII incarnation) *Barnacle Man (ZII incarnation) *Lemon Smiles *Various ZII Villains Stand Powers All stand powers are named after episodes of the original show or songs by Ween except for those introduced the Z arc which are named after songs by Twisted Sister. In the end of the anime, all of the main character's stand powers are erased by 「THE ALGAE'S ALWAYS GREENER」 in order to bring a new set of stand powers for the next series while still retaining the same characters. *「HOME SWEET PINEAPPLE」 - Used by SpongeBob *「PRECIOUS TIME」 - Used by SpongeBob in the Z arc. *「ZIGGY STARDUST」 - Used by Patrick in the Z arc. *「SUCTION CUP SYMPHONY」 - Used by Squidward *「THE GIFT OF GUM」 - Used by Patrick *「PISS UP A ROPE」 - Used by Sandy *「THE ELECTRIC ZOO」 - Used by Mr. Krabs *「KOMPUTER OVERLOAD」 - Used by Plankton *「THE ALGAE'S ALWAYS GREENER」 - Plankton's endgame stand power used before the Z arc. *「HOT SPACE」 - Used by Plankton in the Z arc *「TEAR IT LOOSE」 - Used by Green Hooded Man *「BLACKHEART」 - Used by the Flying Dutchman *「TWO STEPS FROM HELL」 - Used by Davy Jones *「LOVE IS FOR SUCKERS」 - Used by Mindy *「RIDE TO LIVE, LIVE TO RIDE」 - Used by Dennis *「SIN AFTER SIN」 - Used by David Hasselhoff *「THE SLEEPING GIANT」 - Used by the Cyclops *「KING OF THE FOOLS」 - Used by Bald King Neptune *「LIFE ON MARS」 - Used by Blue Hooded Man Locations *Bikini Bottom *Bikini Bottom Jail *Jellyfish Fields *Goo Lagoon *Rock Bottom *Chum Bucket *SpongeBob's Mind *Fry Cook Games *Burger Ring *Shell City *Davy Jones' Locker - This is the anime's version of hell, HFIL, or the Shadow Realm. Opening/Ending Themes (Narmak and Friends) OP 1 - SpongeBob Op 1 OP 2 - Paper Moon - Soul Eater OP2, Spongebob Anime OP2 (ROMIX Cover) OP 3 - Kaitei no Orchestra (Precious Time) ROMIX Original Ending 3 Season 1 - Ending 3 (Original Animation) Ending 4 Season 1 - ENDING 4 (Original Animation) Ending 3 Season 2 - Ending 3 (Original Animation) Ending 3 Season 3 - ENDING 3 (Original Animation) Episode Guide Season 1= |-| Season 2= |-| Season 3= |-| Z Arc= |-| Z1.TWENTY-FOURΘ= Story Arcs Season 1 - Serial Experiments Squid Help Wanted Arc A four episode slow paced arc that sets up our characters and world. This arc opens up with a foreshadowing for Patrick and Squidward's betrayal as well as the rise of the worm who will attack in the third season of the anime. After this introduction, this arc establishes who are main characters are showing very basic themes involving Squidward and SpongeBob's initial dislike towards each other. A very basic introduction of the character Sandy and who she is. Sandy attempts to trap SpongeBob by inviting SpongeBob to her dome for tea in order to train SpongeBob for an upcoming battle with Plankton. This is similar to the Naruto fight where Kakashi Sensei fights Naruto in a friendly match to introduce himself. The first two episodes involve Mr. Krab's expanding business and the later two episodes involve SpongeBob's encounter with Sandy. Naughty Nautical Neighbors Arc This arc consists of a series of Manga chapters where SpongeBob and Patrick torment Squidward and Kevin. At some point Squilliam is shown in the manga to taunt Squidward. Many chapters are bunched up together into two episodes in order to speed up the slow pacing of the early parts of the Manga so that the anime can get to the iconic fight scenes with the anime's first real villain, Squidward, much quicker. Bubble Buddy Arc SpongeBob decided that one day he needed a new friend to keep himself occupied. SpongeBob has decided to create Bubble Buddy to aid him on his adventures. Unfortunately for Bubble Buddy, he has no place on this world so he leaves. Larry is introduced in this episode as an enemy against Bubble Buddy. During the events of the ZII Manga and anime, it is discovered that Bubble Buddy had been taken and brainwashed by LRH who had sent him to his bubble zoo where many bubble people can live their lives free of persecution or bigotry from those referred to as the "bubble poppers." Within the bubble zoo, Bubble Buddy found his wife Bubble-Chan, a thicc and beautiful bubble wife. Boat Training Arc (Filler) This arc is considered to be the longest running arc in the entire show. This arc is currently unsolved. Introduces Ms. Puff who is considered to be a big fat meanie. This arc is known for its beautifully animated boat chase scenes, as well as little nods to anime classic “Initial D”. Sandy's Rocket Arc Sandy has built herself a rocket, but for what purpose. In one of the many ZII OVA's or in the later chapters of the manga the rocket and the aftermath of the event are given more context. The character LRH who at this point is a crazy mentally insane individual sees this event as the fish waking up to the soft genocide in Bikini Bottom that has been put to place by his policies since SpongeBob was not entirely wrong about evil reptilian overlords ruling Bikini Bottom or the ocean. Inside the ZII anime, it is discovered that the Atlantean race is not really the Atlantean race. The real Atlantean race was genocided by LRH's ancestors who were a reptilian looking race that was known to be the 4th incarnation of a race known as the BochZai, an evil corrupted race of aliens that can change their form through evolution. During the Shadow Arc (Anime Version) it is seen that King Cobra was the leader of 4th incarnation of the BochZai. The Atlanteans seen in Atlantis SquarePantis are revealed to be the 8th incarnation of this race which at one point abandoned their war like behavior to live at peace with the sea, however the Atlanteans in the ZII anime are the 9th incarnation revealing themselves to look far more intimidating than their original counterparts. Inside the bubble room lies his favorite past time, fapping to bubbles for a living. According to LRH, the first thing he did when he was born was fap to the World's Oldest Bubble that was given to his parents. This day would be the first time in many years that he would throw a fit for having his fapping time taken away from him by conspiratards. Years after being mad for the destruction of the World's Oldest Bubble, he comments on people kink shaming him for his bubble fetish for the first time in a very long time. SB-129 (Plankton Timeline) (Filler) Arc Squidward has found a time machine to the future hoping to get away from SpongeBob. He finds himself in a dystopian future ran by Plankton who in this timeline was able to defeat SpongeBob and the Illuminati AOG regime to become a divine being who can see the past, the present, and the future but only within the constants within that timeline. Plankton has reached his final form, the Leader Plankton, an evil villain who has taken over countless worlds within his dimension. Plankton still isn't satisfied with ruling the universe, however, he wants to build a machine known as the universe traveler to destroy more worlds, planets, and more to destroy every timeline where either SpongeBob and his friends or the AOG had kicked him to shreds. Pickles Arc This arc is the arc where Bubble Bass attempts to make SpongeBob quit his job so that the Krusty Krab can shut down for good. Can SpongeBob give Bubble Bass the Pickles he wants or will SpongeBob cry himself to sleep? The Fry Cook Games Arc This is a tournament arc featuring many characters facing off in the Fry Cook Games hosted by King Neptune and his allies the Judges who claim to be from the mystical city of Ivalice as an attempt to clam down angry citizens who have been aware of the reptilian boogeymen. SpongeBob and Patrick face off in order to show that the two will have to face off in the future in a non competitive match. Krab Borg Arc Evil restaurant owner Sheldon J. Plankton has made his first move to steal the formula. For many years before SpongeBob came to the restaurant, he had believed that the Krusty Krab would shut down on its own which would give him more customers in return. SpongeBob's attempts to undo Squidward's bad customer service and Bubble Bass's biased criticism towards the restaurant have finally caused him to show up face to face. At first SpongeBob is seen to be seeing things that aren't real. Later it is discovered that Plankton had been building robots to destroy SpongeBob. Squidward at some point disappears to work for Plankton Welcome to the Chum Bucket Arc Evil restaurant owner Sheldon J. Plankton builds an army in an plan to overthrow the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs sees this and tries to get Squidward to stop his schemes, but unfortunately Plankton infects him with a drug based around his chum food, making him more evil than even he thought the drug was capable of. Squidward uses this new evil found powers in an attempt to take over Bikini Bottom, but his long time friend SpongeBob believes deep down inside he can save Squidward from the drug. SpongeBob and his pals attempt to investigate the source of the Chum Drug in hopes to replicate the drug's effects. Plankton soon asks for SpongeBob to work for him instead of Mr. Krabs. Patrick's Arm Arc Sheldon J. Plankton had done extensive research based on the work of his father Gerald R. Plankton who worked for the organization N.U.T. who had done research on an E.V.I.L. organization in the past known as E.V.I.L. Using the data from K-A-R-E-N, data has been provided that Patrick's arm's contained the soul of the Hash Slinging Slasher. Patrick's current personality is a fake personality. Patrick should not exist. Patrick has no parents as seen in the episode, I'm With Stupid - Flashback: Meet Patrick's Parents. Patrick does not know who his parents are because his real parents are dead at the hands of the Hash Slinging Slasher. The Hash Slinging Slasher attempted to cover up their death by covering up his memory of their death. Plankton sought to control the Hash Slinging Slasher after Squidward had successfully killed Patrick to bring Plankton his arm, but his efforts had backfired creating a villain that he can't seem to control. The arm had attempted to regrow into the Hash Slinging Slasher until Plankton destoryed the arm before it had the chance to take form effectively splitting their personalities, meanwhile Patrick's split personality who is himself has been rotting within Davy Jones Locker where Davy Jones tortures him. The Squidward Training Arc (Filler) SpongeBob mourns the death of Patrick. SpongeBob must fight Squidward in a one by one battle, but before this Mr. Krabs has had his dollar stolen by Plankton so SpongeBob and Larry the Lobster help Mr. Krab's ghost find the 1,000,000th dollar. Meanwhile Squidward himself has gone completely insane attempting to murder random innocents in a Kira-esque killing spree hoping to obtain his quiet life. Before the Trip to the ocean, SpongeBob and Larry attempt to build muscle. Karate Choppers Arc Sandy is still mad about the rocket that was ruined by SpongeBob's antics. The two use their newfound stand powers to fight against each other. Very soon the two form vague hints about a love interest that becomes more common in Season 3. Clams Arc (Filler) Larry the Lobster has rented a ship to find out where the 1,000,000th dollar is located. Squeaky Boots Arc (Filler) An enemy stand has been found within the boat that was rented by Larry the Lobster. Can SpongeBob defeat this stand that is causing the squeaky sound. Karate Island Arc (Filler) SpongeBob's ship has been shipwrecked towards an island. Master Udon has captured Sandy. SpongeBob must go on a quest against Udon's minions if he is to live another day. Season 2 - Full Soul Metal Krabby Patty Eater Squid On Strike Arc Squidward has had it with seeing Mr. Krabs live another day. To him, Mr. Krabs is his next target. Squidward has already killed Squilliam to live the life he never had, a quiet life where he can spend time her his girlfriend away from SpongeBob and Patrick. Squidward soon cuts Mr. Krabs into pieces to then feed his pieces to the various customers that he serves. SpongeBob becomes horrified and then seeks to fight Squidward One vs. One to fight to the death so that SpongeBob can avenge Patrick and Mr. Krab's deaths. At the end of the fight, Squidward goes full Akira mode on SpongeBob having his flesh and muscles expand to the point where he is uncontrollable. Chimps Ahoy Arc Throughout the first season, the organization N.U.T. became suspicious of the influx of many stand users existing from out of the blue. N.U.T. is an organization decided to seek and contain anomalies such as aliens or paranormal activity. N.U.T. first became worried when Plankton and Mr. Krabs both stole moonrocks that had come from another planet to be grinded up into the secret formula. Most of the work they did in the first season was insignifcant in the grand scheme of things. N.U.T. became more worried about other threats after Squidward went full Akira mode on others so they became more involved in the lives of various stand users seeking to neaturalize them by taking their stand powers away. The boss of the group who is the Man in a Gorilla Suit refers to himself as Bill the Cigarette Smoking Man who has been given orders by his higher ups to take out SpongeBob along with other stand users who stand in their way. This arc begins with the Chimps who are Sandy's bosses decide to inspect the rocket seeing that the project has been hijacked. The Chimps find out that SpongeBob had hijacked the rocket. Why this rocket is important isn't very clear or even explained. Sandy is threatened by N.U.T. for letting SpongeBob and Patrick act like bafoons on a daily basis. Sandy starts to seek revenge on her former boss Bill so that she can KILL BILL. At some point later in the arc, the Man in a Gorilla Suit and his pal George decide to attack SpongeBob, Larry, and Sandy. Salty Spitoon Arc (Filler) Larry has decided to take SpongeBob to the Salty Spitoon in order to show how tough they will become. Filler arc character Squresoft cameo, Cloud Strife, has showed up to the Salty Spitoon to fight SpongeBob again. Patty Hype Arc Mr. Krab's business has gone out of control without anyone to run the business. SpongeBob invents Pretty Patties to keep the business up-float. Soon SpongeBob starts to see that what is all the hype about the patty hype. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Arc Mermaid Man who was leader of the IJLSA Smith Syndicate had been put into retirement. N.U.T. has contacted him and Barnacle Boy to come out of retirement in order to bring SpongeBob to jail. Over time Barnacle Boy begins to see that he is being treated as the shadow to Mermaid Man's successes turning himself into a villain much later. Only until SpongeBob attacks Manray, Mermaid Man sees that he has been decieved by propaganda. Imitation Krabs Arc Mr. Krabs is dead, but one day he has come back alive under the form of a robot that seeks to kill SpongeBob. SpongeBob is not willing to let the Krusty Krab go down the tubes without a captain to steer it. Mr. Krabs does one day return much later, but without a physical body to live in. Mr. Krabs soon takes over Robot Krab's body after SpongeBob uses his Renkinjutsu Karate technique that has certain rules that allow him to bring Mr. Krab's soul to a robot, but not Patrick. Squidward's Ghost Arc Squidward has shown up to torture SpongeBob as a ghost. SpongeBob can only stop his suffering if he defeats the Flying Dutchman who is working for Plankton. Golden Spatulas Arc It is a race for the 7 Golden Spatulas. Plankton has sent his robot minions to seek the Golden Spatulas. One of the most common wishes that can be granted with the 7 Golden Spatulas is bringing a dead person back to life, although there are several limitations on that as well. SpongeBob must obtain the Golden Spatulas before Plankton, Ghost Squidward, or the Flying Dutchman before Shanghaied Arc SpongeBob must travel to Davy Jones Locker to save his friend Patrick. To do this, he must go to Rock Bottom to confront the Flying Dutchman to find a path to his locker. Both Davy Jones and the Flying Dutchman know about Patrick's true personality and insist that his soul should never come back to the surface. SpongeBob unknowingly aids in the full revival of the Hash Slinging Slasher. Season 3 - Plankton's Last Stand Squidward Redemption Arc Squidward has finally seen the error of his ways. SpongeBob and Squidward finally try to understand each other. This arc consists of the best episodes produced in the show. From the memorable Band Geeks episode to the final moment in Dying for Pie where Squidward and SpongeBob stand near a wall symbolizing their relationship as characters. Plankton's Army Arc Plankton has assembled a series of villains who have hurt SpongeBob in the past or those will hurt him for the first time. The most iconic battles happen in this arc. No one can forget about SpongeBob's iconic fight against DoodleBob. Plankton's E.V.I.L. Council of Doom Arc (Filler) A rip off of Marik's Evil Council of Doom from Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged. These episodes are non-canon to either this anime or ZII. The team form a council of E.V.I.L. known as Every Villain is Limes to rip off the far superior E.V.I.L. Those such as Manray who are actually part of E.V.I.L. mock Plankton's gang referring it to as T.I.N.Y.E.V.I.L. to mock Plankton's short size. Plankton tries to attack LRH and Barnacle Man's gang of villains referring it to a series of wannabe villains that only fanfic writers would write about. To further prove this, Plankton compares how his group has a sense of unity due to everyone being green and having similar goals as opposed to LRH and Barnacle Man's rag tag of villains who have no sense of chemistry or composition. LRH of course shrugs off Plankton's comments citing it as nonsense. Barnacle Man then gives his best Kun Lun impression hoping to summon a gang of Lemon Smiles to combat Plankton's evil robots and then comments on the fact that Plankton is outnumbered due to a lack of diversity of thought in villains and a lack of sexy women. The two gangs then try to compete for the title of who is the most E.V.I.L. through random shenanigans. At some point B.G.A.T.F.B.C. is formed so that Manray can feel like the leader of the group instead of being a side character. Manray then invites all Mermaid Man and Baranacle Boy villians who were kicked out under LRH and Barnacle Man's leadership for being too old. Eventually the three gangs fight an all out war within the territory of Encino with many new units such as the Cyclops added to Plankton's side in preparation for the big battle. Bubble Bass Returns Arc Bubble Bass has returned to wreck havoc while working for Plankton. What is he planning? The Worm Arc Plankton has unleashed a giant worm using the casple known as the L-E-V-I-A-T-H-A-N who has reached perfect form becoming the P-E-R-F-E-C-T L-E-V-I-A-T-H-A-N that is designed to destroy our heroes after his army has been defeated. Plankton of course is controlling the worm from the top. SpongeBob and Sandy get eaten, meanwhile Patrick is still trying to fight off his alter ego. SpongBob attempts to find out which part of the worm is the stand user. The Worm is then slayed from the inside out through brute force. The Algae's Always Greener Arc Plankton has finally given up. This is his last resort. Somehow he has found a way to charge his stand power so that his stand can become a very different power. He has used energy from the industrial park and the worm's corpse to charge his new found ability, a ability that can rewrite time itself, but only as long as the stand is active. SpongeBob and the crew have to relearn everything from the previous episodes in order to take on Plankton's illusion. SpongeBob and Patrick gain their new stand powers, 「PRECIOUS TIME」 and 「ZIGGY STARDUST」 to defeat Plankton once and for all or at least until the Z arc where he has plotted a new scheme. Z Arc Now with SpongeBob and Patrick reunited, SpongeBob and Patrick must attempt to foil Plankton's latest scheme by traveling to Shell City to obtain Neptune's crown. A lemon scented plan to steal the crown of Neptune that leads to a chain of events that do everything Plankton wants. This is considered to be the final arc of the anime. In the ZII anime and manga, it is revealed that Plankton did not actually create Plan Z, that the plan was uploaded to K-A-R-E-N's computer by the Hash Slinging Slasher or by one of E.V.I.L.'s members as an attempt by the AOG government to justify regime change against Plankton and later King Neptune after Plankton is defeated for good with no hope to ever gain power ever again. Manga Parts The Orginal Manga's story is much shorter due to the absence of filler arcs outside of the first set of chapters which are exposition to what would become a much longer story than what was to be expected from an anime about a talking sponge who lives underwater. The Manga consists of 8 parts so far. *'Part 1: Buckets of Chum'' ''-''' Consists of Volumes 1-60. This story is centered around the conflict between SpongeBob and Plankton. *'Part 2: The Lemon Connection '- Consists of Volumes 61-180. In the anime these chapters are referred to as the E.V.I.L. Saga. This part continues where Part 1 left off after everything seemed to be a happy ending where SpongeBob got everything he wanted after the end of his journey at Shell City. This part is centered around Barnacle Man and his army, the Lemon Smiles, who are all connected to a terrorist freemason organization known as E.V.I.L. whose lore spans from many centuries, planets, dimensions. Barnacle Man isn't alone as he has other villains to keep him company to achieve his goals of surpassing Mermaid Man's powers. At some point SpongeBob will have to face against a gang of evil alien cats and their spawn the BochZai who have been keeping their hold on Bikini Bottom, a complete secret. Each of the different villains seem like they are working together, but in reality they are not due to conflicting goals for power and constant backstabbing within the organization. Barnacle Man wants to rule the world by showing that he is superior to Mermaid Man, Manray wants to complete his version of the infinity gauntlet to eventually back-stab the other members of E.V.I.L. by using his Thanos snap, LRH wants to create a Deus Ex inspired hell hole centered around progress with his alien cat overlords, and Plankton who isn't part of E.V.I.L. wants to overthrow E.V.I.L. to show that he is a real villain after having his reputation as a villain ruined by SpongeBob after the Z arc. The Manga ends with an epic battle between SpongeBob and the Hash Slinging Slasher who has merged the Gauntlet and the Atlantean Amulet with the Throne of Zeus to become a god after all of these villains plans were foiled. Spinoffs/Sequels Due to massive amounts of positive acclaim, this series spawned many imitators and spinoffs who attempted to recapture the magic of the OG series. *'SpongeBob SquarePants Daring in Planxx '- Set in the far future at an unknown point of time. This is a Yaoi showcasing the love between Squidward and SpongeBob. *'''SpongeBob SquarePants (Alternative Studio) - An attempt by a fan of the OG series to recapture the lost magic that was lost in the later chapters of the manga. *'SpongeBob SquarePants ZArc Saga Compilation Complete Special Edition' - ''A George Lucas style compilation featuring everything from the OG series to Z4Σ'.' *'SpongeBob SquarePants ZII '- Fanmade sequel that adapts the first set of E.V.I.L. arcs covered in the manga. However, the rest of the story along with Z0, Z1.26Θ, ZTri, and whatever shit Japanese Seth Andrew and Paul Tibbit are smoking in their heads is about as canon as JORGE JOESTAR. Infamous for taking the critically panned American exclusive Atlantis SquarePantis arc that was made using unfinished footage from ZII and transforming it from a one hour and 30 minute special with no story to speak of into one of the most contrived and edgy stories involving a talking sponge that rips off Xenogears and Killer 7 mostly. You will need to watch the SpongeBob equalivant of the Star Wars Holiday Special in order to get what is going on. All enemy stand powers in this arc are named after songs done by David Bowie or parts of osts of whatever games, tv shows, or movies that this fanfic pays homage to steals from. This three part story involves an army of evil lemons known as the Lemon Smile as a series of villains known as E.V.I.L. and their allies the AOG as they seek to stop our heroes from obtaining the O.M.N.I.G.R.I.L.L.S. in the first act and the Atlantean Amulet in the second which in this story is used to summon one of the most powerful stands, 「METEOR」 which summons a giant meteor with a lemon shaped head on it. Patrick in his story goes through multiple personality disorder as he tries to battle against his evil alter ego, the Hash Slinging Slasher, a villain with a giant long sword who eventually wins over Patrick's body. Tibbit's story is known to contain tons of retcons and some fan characters who never appeared once in the manga. Japanese Hillenburg had minor involvement in production until ZTri where Japanese Paul Tibbit would later unleash his fetish for Patrick Star and his recolors onto the masses. Elements of this series are known as Seasons 4, 5, 6 plus Atlantis SquarePantis in the English Dub. *'SpongeBob SquarePants Z0 Crash Course: The Beginning of an Interplanetary War '- A fanfiction involving a cross over between Ultra Lord, Crash Nebula, and Invader Zim explaining the lore behind the very first incarnation of E.V.I.L., S-O-U-R-M-O-U-T-H, what happened in Atlantis that transformed it into a greek superstate and later into an alien colony superstate, how the cat empire who can't breathe underwater connects to the underwater BochZai race, Project K-E-N-N-Y and the goals of that project, the intergalactic war with Yugopotamia, IJLSA, who pioneered E.V.I.L., and many of the plot elements in ZII, ZTri, Z1.26Θ, and Z4'Σ'. Takes place way before the anime. The story here is a set up for the final arc that will take place in Z4Σ'. ' *'SpongeBob SquarePants ZTri: The Freezer Truth Saga - This story takes place after the universe was reset in the SpongeHenge arc but the idea of parallel worlds isn't revisited until Z4Σ. Japanese Paul Tibbit's attempt to recreate the later set of Post-Movie arcs seen in the Not Normal Arc, Truth or Square Arc, and the later chapters of the SpongeBob SquarePants Manga. Expect tons of clones of Patrick Star in this anime due to Tibbit's strange obsession with starfish. This story is a western themed anime adventure that is set within the Dead Eye Gulch. Join SpongeBob has they travel to the world's largest freezer in hopes to foil Dead Eye Plankton and his evil scheme to destroy the world using the Main Drain. The Not Normal Arc introduces a new concept to the series, the idea that some characters may not be who they seem to be because in reality some people are just walking talking NPCs. The story here is a set up for the final arc that will take place in Z4Σ. Elements of this series are known as Seasons 6, 7, 8 plus Truth or Square in the English Dub. *'''SpongeBob SquarePants ZBBXtreme - '''An idol girl anime featuring various short skirted girl characters along with some new girl characters created for the sole purpose of merchandising. Hatsune Miku is rumored to make an appearance to face off against Mindy in the Bubble Bowl who is somehow still getting fucked in ass by the Hash Slinging Slasher aka Patrick Star in the ZII manga. The story here is a set up for the final arc that will take place in Z4Σ.' *'SpongeBob SquarePants Z4Σ: Dimensional Terror Out of Water''' - This story takes place after the events of ZTri. This anime sets up the concept of alternative universes where it is discovered that every arc before this arc was set in Universe A-197 where as these series of chapters along with ZTri are set in Universe B-197. At some point, Burger-beard is introduced as a villain. Somehow T.R.U.E.E.V.I.L., the final and last incarnation of E.V.I.L., has returned so SpongeBob and his gang must turn into superheros again in order to face off against E.V.I.L. one final time as the coming of the Dimensional Merge strikes terror into our heroes. This incanation being ran by Planktonamor and his allies Plankton, who ran Every Villain Is Limes and LRH-Plankton who ran Every Villain is Lemons in Universe A-197, Dead-Eye Plankton who was the villain of Z-Tri, along with many other returning villains. To defeat this threat, SpongeBob from Universe B must unite 24 souls who are the reincarnations of Starfish who are named after letters from the greek alphabet in order to defeat P-L-A-N-K-T-O-N-A-M-O-R-S-O-U-R-M-O-U-T-H and his vessels who have been Sourmouth'd by S-O-U-R-M-O-U-T-H. Patrick has hinted in the beginning that there might be a 25th soul waiting to kill them because 25 is better than 24. Elements of this series are known as Seasons 9a plus Sponge Out of Water in the English Dub. *'SpongeBob SquarePants Arc9β '- After some point within the anime, the lore got really messy and out of control so the entire anime had to be rebooted via Dimensional Merge. The arc in the anime before this arc which was Arc9b is not the same arc in the anime as Arc9β. SpongeBob SquarePants ZTri which established the idea of alternative universes showed that E.V.I.L. can exist in any universe as it is shown that Arc9b takes place in Universe B-197 where as Arc9β takes place in Universe β-197. Japanese Paul Tibbit was fired for attempting to claim copyright on the concept of recoloured Patricks and technocratic Patricks and as a result Narmak Animations launched a lawsuit that would end his career. His departure made the series feel fresh again, but at the same time destroyed tons of previously established Lore and characters including the destruction of various Idol girls. This change made dedicated otakus find it harder to have sex with their favorite SpongeBob anime themed body pillows. Elements of this series are known as Seasons 9b through 12 in the English Dub. *'The Patrick-Su Chronicles' - At some point Japanese Paul "Broken Innocence" Tibbit was fed up not being the show runner anymore so he attempted to make his own show using his favorite OC Starfish character, Patrick-Su. OVAs Many of these OVAs were produced for DVD releases in order for buyers to feel like they are getting extra content. Japanese Paul Tibbit made these OVAs while rubbing his hands because he needed to milk the franchise for some more spare amounts of pocket change in order to get his audience hyped up for the final chapter, Z4Σ. *'SpongeBob SquarePants Z2.99:Z0.09 Prologue Intersequal Part 2: A Prelude to the Dimensional Merge Beginning Ending Third Chapter- '''Takes place after ZII, but at the same time before the OG series and after Z0 within two separate universes that are almost identical to one another. The story here is a set up for the final arc that will take place in Z4Σ'.' *'SpongeBob SquarePants Z0.34:Z2.69 Nutty Adventure'' - Takes place during Sandy's time within an organization that likes to refer themselves as N.U.T. between two seperate universes. Sets up the story for Z-Tri and Z4Σ. *'SpongeBob SquarePants Z1.TWENTY-FOURΘ: Midsegment Middle Part - A Kingdom In Peril ''- ''Set during the events of the anime's movie known as the critically acclaimed Z arc that sets up the story for the series of arcs involving E.V.I.L. and their origins. Tells the same story told in the Z arc, but from the perspective of Mindy and Triton as they deal with Plankton, E.V.I.L. III, and the Hash Slinging Slasher. The final arc of this arc ends with a battle against Robot Plankton who was set up to keep Plankton's regime alive in case Plankton failed to secure his place as a ruler. The story here is a set up for the final arc that will take place in Z4Σ'.' *'SpongeBob SquarePants Z0.18: Z0 Chapter Ending New Beginnings Middle Part - The Battle of Bikini Bottom' - ''Full backstory of the Battle of Bikini Bottom detailing the second incarnation of E.V.I.L. Will the Hash Slinging Slasher or Man Ray get his hands dirty with blood once again or will Mermaid Man prevail using the power of cleanness.' ' *'SpongeBob SquarePants Z1.BETTERTHANTWENTY-FOUR-TWENTY-FIVEΘ: Midsegment Middle Part Prologue - Day of Lemons ' - Backstory involving the creation of the third incarnation of E.V.I.L. involves Barnacle Man's fall to corruption. *'SpongeBob SquarePants Z1.51-517''' ² '- Unwanted Visitor - '''Set slightly after the English only critically panned Atlantis SquarePantis arc. In here, LRH seeks to explore Plankton's mind. This is the backstory behind how he went from wasted celebrity guest starring David Bowie to full on bubble obsessed edgy evil doer who is willing to kill innocents for the sake of a bubble. His new redesign consists of red eyes and an evil villain cape. It is currently known that he is using nanomachines to extend his life. *'SpongeBob SquarePants Z0.81 - Friend or Foe Full Story Extended Directors Cut - The full story behind the origins behind Mr. Krabs and Plankton's rivalry. Is Plankton willing to eat his own chum? *'SpongeBob SquarePants ZXXXY Holiday Special - Patrick X SpongeBob Fun Sponge Party Sex - '''A hentai Yaoi starring Patrick and SpongeBob taking place during Christmas. Can SpongeBob admit that he loves Patrick? Or will SpongeBob bite the dust as Patrick attempts to lick SpongeBob's hand for blood. *'SpongeBob SquarePants ZXXXY2 - Patrick X SpongeBob - 'Another hentai Yaoi OVA starring Patrick and SpongeBob as they attempt to take care of a baby clam. *'SpongeBob SquarePants Before Z0 - Crisis at Encino - Takes place before Z0. This is where Japanese Paul Tibbit got his main inspiration for drawing Starfish. This story involves the floating island Kingdom of Encino and the story of ancient Patrick Star and the Starfish clan. *'A Day With SpongeBob The Anime' - A full on anime remake of A Day With SpongeBob Documentary starring everyone's favorite fanfic writer Seth Andrew. *'SpongeBob SquarePants Z0.16: Z4Σ Orgins - The Day of Invasion: Creation of the Throne of E.V.I.L. Starring Planktonamor - '''Another orgin story involving Planktonamor, an undead necromancer with the ability to create Death Knights using his stand powers. In here Planktonamor seeks to create the Lemon Council who will bring the first incarnation of E.V.I.L. to Bikini Bottom. ' ' *'SpongeBob SquarePants Z0 Orgins - '''All OVAs complied into one DVD set for Seth Andrew and Japanese Paul Tibbit to wrack off to. Category:SpongeBob SquarePants (Anime TV Series)